Teddy's day off
by sword slasher
Summary: This is what happens when Teddy gets tired of only being around the Kaplans and wants a day off. One shot fluff


I'm just doing this out of pure whim and cause I wanted to do a one shot this month but I just found out the next spec ops in the marvel game is gonna start almost immediately after vision spec ops ends so I'm doing it now also YAY I GOT VISION and with scarlet witch too boot I got the parents now all I need is the granddad Magneto and Giant man who in a way is the great grandparent and I will have Wiccan family in a weird way. Anyway out of my gaming nerdness and time for the fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did I would change nothing so doesn't matter maybe add a one thing of how the relationship between the twins and Wanda is but nothing else.

Teddy was walking down the streets of Time square alone. Why alone you may ask? Because after living with the Kaplans for two months and constantly around Billy and Tommy and the twins Teddy finally broke, he needed time for himself. So after a long talk with Billy he decided that this day he would make it all for himself.

He was shopping around some stores and had some bags on his arms, now only if those things he bought was for him. As much as he wanted too get Billy out of his mind he couldn't every second he was away from him made him feel a stinging sensation in his chest. Every item that seemed that would be perfect for Billy he bought it. For now he had already bought two comic books, a sweater with the exact coloring as his costume, a red scarf for the winter and cold days so he doesn't complain about the cold, and even a necklace albeit zirconium and a regular metallic chain but still he made it special by replacing the zirconium and putting a locket with a pics of them and whenever it open it would hum Billy preferred melody too calm himself down.

He sighed as he figured he just cannot get a brake. He is near him and he wants some time alone but when he is alone he just wants him near him.

Teddy trudged back toot he multi level house since he knew this was a total failure, he found that the house was empty except for Billy room where Billy was reading some comic books he has re read thousands of times. "Hey Billy." Was all Teddy could say as he was simply relieved too see Billy. He gave Billy a warm smile as he saw him tilt his head up and stare at him and giving him a welcoming smile. Teddy immediately went over too him and kisses his lover and gave him his present. "I though this was gonna be a day just for you?" Teddy shrugged," It didn't work out like I wanted it too. I just kept thinking of you so I bought you these." Teddy took out the necklace with the locket and put it on Billy neck. He saw as Billy eyes lit up in admiration of it. It was a simple necklace with a Grey metallic chain and a scarlet red locket and when he opened it, he heard the melody of Everytime we touch by Cascade while he gazed at the picture that was of him while teddy wrapped his arms around his neck and they went down too his chest while he leaned back on him. A tear of happiness formed in Billy eyes and he hugged him. "I love you." was all he could and wanted too say too Teddy who one by one showed him his presents.

"Billy remind me never too take a day for myself." Teddy said now on Billy bed while Billy laid on him, with his head resting on Teddy chest. Billy nodded and open the new comic book Teddy bought him. And they both stayed there for the rest of the day in each others comfort, at least until Tommy came in with his usual banter and disturbed the peace per usual.

The end

**So what do you guys think of my one shots I will try to do these kind of one shots weekly I hope you like it and please know the stress it made me too do a story on the spot I made half of this as I went along. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MELODY.**

**Finally my one shots shall be weekly i have a poll already up in my bio so please vote so i know which will win also if the winners are both of same show but different people i will have both couples in the same story if it is first second or third the two couples. Anyway i can't wait too see what you guys vote on the polls will always end on friday and i will do a one shot maximum two days wait and i will post it and after i close poll i will re open it but with the winner excluded from the vote and will be included back in the next poll. That is for no unfair advantage and ect. Finally if i delay myself it is cause i am too obsses in winning rescue in my game doubtfull since she doesn't interest me much but just a fair warning anyway good luck too all and i cannot wait too see who the winner almost forgot when a Tie happens that means i will choose the winner by going too an un biased person friend who really doesn't care of either couple or anything and he/she will choose now good bye.**


End file.
